The Cove
by ShadowOfYourSoul457
Summary: Two young pirates are thrown into a world they have never before experienced. They must decide if they want to remian aloof and cold or open their hearts to love all the while fighting for their lives. You'll have to read to find out what happens.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. This does not in any way effect any of the cast or crew from the movies.

The Cove

By Emily Fredette

**Prologue**

They were so scared, they had no idea if their beautiful girlfriends would survive. All they could do is pace around on the boat and think of all the things they wanted to say to Gunner's and Cutthroat. How little time they really had had with each other. If something happened to them Kalib and Joseph would have no idea what to do.

"I wish I could see her right now and tell her what she means to me," Kalib said staring out at the other boat. "I hope she is alright. When she gets back I am going to do it. I will ask her to marry me, even if it's against piracy or whatever, I don't care. I love her to much to see her set sail on a new journey without me."

Joseph looked over at him with sympathy. He knew exactly what Kalib meant. He felt the exact same way about Constance as Kalib did for Maggie. All he had thought about ever since he first met her was how much he truly loved her. Even though he didn't act like it toward her at first.

"I want to grow old with her. I want to be with her forever. Oh god, what if something did happen to her?" tears started to fall from his eyes. "I need her. She is my everything now." You could just barely make out what he was saying through his sobs.

"Do you think they are in love with us like we are them?" Kalib asked totally trained in thought.

"I do. I really think they love us just as much as we love them. I mean we were their hostages, look where we are now though. They trust us, they wouldn't have let us take their boat if they didn't," Joseph said. He had a point too. "I think they truly want us here with them."

"You're right. They wouldn't trust us with all of this if they didn't love us," there was a moment of silence as Kalib stared out to sea, deep in thought. He had an idea. Hoping that Joseph would go with him he told him. "We should help."

"What?" Joseph questioned in complete confusion. "Are you okay? You might want to lie down."

"I'm fine, just listen. We want them to love us right? I mean we want them to be truly, madly in love with us right? So lets go show them how much we love them and help," Kalib explained as he paced along the bow. " I know where Maggie keeps her extra cutlasses. That way we'll be armed, and there is a small rowboat on the side here. Let's go. Let's help."

"I'm in. Just one question though. Since when were you the one to come up with these brilliant plans?" Joseph mocked him a little before heading for the rowboat.

"I learned from the best now didn't I?" He laughed and got in. They lowered the boat into the water and started over to Beckett's ship.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Difficult Past**

Cutthroat Maggie wasn't always a pirate. She had had a family and tons of friends. At least, until her parents abandoned her. Yes, they were cruel people. All they really cared for was money. Her mother, Katrina, was a local bank manager. She had a high salary and worked every holiday. Maggie rarely saw her. Her father, Fredrick, was a wealthy man through his family bloodline, but still worked as a bartender in town simply to get away from Maggie. He despised children and loathed their wants and needs that required money, specifically his money. He always told her "You can have a doll when you earn the money for it." She never did get all that much, only the necessities that her parents had no choice but to buy her. Eventually her parents even got sick of that much.

"That is it Fredrick. I can't take it anymore. She is always complaining about how she is hungry or thirsty or something. We already feed her once a day isn't that enough? The ungrateful little shit. I want to get rid of her today," Katrina demanded.

"Alright, we will drive her out to the sea port and drop her off. Somebody will find her and take care of her. If not, she'll be fine. After all she is six now. She is capable of taking care of herself," he smiled at her and walked out the door to get the horses ready.

"Maggie get in here!" She yelled. "We're going for a ride."

"Coming Mommy!" Maggie yelled. Katrina cringed at the name "mommy". She hated being called that. She dragged Maggie out to the carriage and settled her in. It was a long ride to the sea port. They lived about twenty or so miles from the sea. When they got there they all got out of the carriage. Her parents told her to go get some seashells from the water to bring home. Of course, being so small she didn't know any better and went to go get some. When she was far enough away not to hear the hooves hitting the street they rode off.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at the shells I got," she yelled from the seashore. When she realized what had happened she sat down and started to cry.

Soon the sun started to go down and she did not want to stay there. Maggie saw a boat in the harbor that had not set sail yet, so she went aboard and fell asleep in a wad of rope.

"Daddy look over here!" a voice yelled from next to her. Maggie opened her eyes.

"Who are you young lady and how old are you?" a broad voice came from the other side of her. He was tall and muscular, but also was kind of scruffy. Next to him was what seemed to be his daughter. She was small and had long, straggly, black hair. She looked about Maggie's age.

"I'm Maggie. I'm six," she said staring up at him, in awe of his height. "Where am I? Who are you peoples?" Maggie asked curiously.

"My name is Commodore Robert Bellamy. This here is my daughter, Gunner's Constance. Now where might your parents be?" The Commodore asked.

"They left me here…" She drifted off and started to cry again.

"Don't cry young one. You can stay with us. We will teach you how to be a pirate like us. I think we will teach you the skill of a cutlass. Yes, the cutlass. Then, we will call you Cutthroat Maggie. How about it Cutthroat, would you like to become my daughter and sail the seven seas with us?" Commodore Bellamy asked.

"Does that mean I'll have a sister and a Daddy again?" She asked, her eyes still red and puffy from tears.

"Yes." Gunner's jumped in. She always wanted a sister. Her father looked at her for a moment then whispered something into her ear. Constance nodded and took Maggie's hand. She dragged her into a fairly empty room and pulled out a fresh set of clothes.

"This will be your room. It's not that big but it should do. Daddy says that we will start showing you how to use a cutlass tomorrow and then once you get good enough we will bring you with us to take over a ship. It is really easy and I have only been doing it for a year. Daddy says that we will be his prodigies," she bragged about how they would be the best pirates when they get older. When she was done rambling on she left, so Maggie could sleep. Maggie laid down on the bed and slowly drifted back to sleep.

When she woke up it was to the sound of some sort of bell-like ringing. She went out to the deck to see hat was going on. When she realized that the ringing was a wake-up call she felt much better to know that there was no danger being with pirates and all. When she saw Constance she went over and talked to her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's time to eat breakfast. Head down those stares to the galley and father will give you your food. Once you are done come back on up and we will start teaching you how to use your cutlass." Maggie nodded and headed to the galley where she ate a piece of fruit. She wasn't use to eating in the morning so it was kind of a surprise. Once she finished she went back upstairs just as Constance said to. Constance was waiting, cutlass in hand.

"Are you teaching me?" Maggie asked.

"Of course, I am as good as anybody on this ship. My best skill is with a gun though. I have been shooting one since I could talk. This is the way my life has always been. You'll like it though I promise. So, with that in mind lets get started," Constance handed her a cutlass and began to show her the basics of how the cutlass worked. Soon, Maggie was the most skilled at the cutlass on the ship nobody compared to her. This was the moment that Commodore Bellamy had been waiting for. The moment that he could take her on one of their hijacks. '

Later that day they saw a ship not too far to the northwest. This was the one this was Maggie's moment. It was her time to prove what she could do.

"Are you ready…Cutthroat?" Constance asked.

"Yes. Yes I am Con…Gunner's," she smiled and got into the small boat. When they got to the side of the other ship they threw their grappling hooks and climbed their way up the side of the ship. The ambush was already awaiting them. Somebody must have spotted them coming. That was okay though, It made it easier for Maggie, being her first time in all, she got to have a pick. The Commodore gave his orders to his men and sent them to fight. When the people were all distracted by the other pirates he gave Maggie and Constance their orders.

"Gunner's I want you to take that tall, blond man over there. Cutthroat I want you to take the man to the right of Gunner's. I will take the left. Be careful and take no mercy. Think about all the bad, take your rage out on them," he headed for the crew and started to fight, Gunner's and Cutthroat followed and began to fight. They were all dead within minutes that is with the exception of Cutthroat's man. She just couldn't seem to get at him right. It was like he was in her head and knew her next move even before she did. That's when she thought of the bad. She thought of her parents because that was the worse. Rage flowed through her like the blood flowing through your veins. That was all it took, that was the key. It was like her fuel and it made her think quicker and made her able to kill this man. At first she only knocked him down though. She almost didn't go through with it. Then she thought about being abandoned, and that was the end of him. Blood flowed out of throat. Red as the lunar eclipse moon. The thought of what she had just done frightened her but, then she thought about all the wrong people had done to her. This was the way she was going to spend her life. This is how she was going to get revenge on her parents for abandoning her. After this day it was just so easy. This was what made her and Constance the most notorious pirates. Of course, the Commodore died of old age, but they keep on going killing and taking over ship after ship.

"Maggie wake up. It's your watch now," Maggie opened her eyes to see the dim light of dawn approaching. This dream she had about her past has haunted her for years, but she knew without it she would not have the same ambition at being a pirate that she does now.

"Constance come look at this! I see something out there. I think it's a ship," she yelled


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Regrets**

Out just beyond them was a rather large cargo ship. It looked as if it were loaded with supplies. It would be the perfect ship to overtake, they would be able to get the supplies they needed for a few more days maybe even weeks, at sea. By the time they ran out, they would be at their destination: Puerto Rico. She ran to go turn the ship toward the other boat.

"That ship will have everything we need won't it Constance?" Maggie asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course, but, why is it headed towards ours?" Constance said in complete curiosity.

"I do not know. I suppose they could not know who we are. That's okay though, we will have that much easier of a time. I mean nobody has ever escaped us and lived to tell the tale," she said in the saddest tone. "Whoever knew that we would become the most wanted pirates sailing the seas?"

"Father did. He always believed in us. He always said that we would be as great as him if not better. Look where we are now."

"Yes, well, he was right. We are coming in on them now, are you ready?"

"I always am," Constance replied. She was always so certain of her future, that this was exactly what she was meant to do. She started to have second thoughts though. All the time Maggie would ask herself, 'is this what I was meant to do?' Is this how I want to spend my entire life? Always running…always killing'. It was to late for her to change now though. She has already killed. The only place she would be headed is to jail. Now wasn't one of those times though. Now was one of the times that they had to do kill, they needed the supplies. Now they were only a few yards away. Constance went and set anchor. Maggie went and grabbed the grappling hooks. They climbed the side of the cargo ship. When they reached the top a man and his crew were standing casually talking amongst themselves until one man recognized the terrible duo.

"Captain! Captain! It's Cutthroat and Gunner's!" The tall and lanky man screamed as loud as he possibly could. All the men backed into a corner near the captain's quarters. When they were all huddled together and started cowering in fear a man stepped forward.

"Hello my good ladies. I am Captain Johnathan Taylor. How do you do?" He asked in a very polite manner.

"Do you not know who we are?" Constance questioned.

"Do you have a reason for heading to our ship rather than running?" Maggie asked starting to walk forward.

"I do know who you are Gunner's Constance. Everybody knows the great stories of your triumphs. As for your question Cutthroat Maggie, we did not recognize your ship. We thought maybe you were lost sailors." Taylor answered.

" So you would not have come to help us if you knew?" Constance asked.

"No, I probably would have sailed the other way," Taylor answered trying not to look them in the eyes.

"Wrong answer," Maggie said taking another step forward and stabbing him through the heart. "Who's next?" The men scattered every which way trying to stay alive. A few of them even jumped overboard, but Maggie didn't worry about them and neither did Constance. The sharks would have their fun with them. They killed all the men that they saw. All you could hear were gun shots and blood curdling screams. When they were finished the ship was nothing but blood and body parts scattered from one end to the other. They made their way through the mess to the cargo hold. When they opened the door two men remained in the corner, hiding in the shadows. It wasn't enough cover to keep Constance and Maggie from seeing them.

"What's your name?" Maggie demanded from a tall, muscular man with black hair.

"Joseph, it's Joseph," he said, not seeming to be frightened by her harsh tones.

"And you?" She pointed to a man who was also quite tall but lacked Joseph's muscle.

"It's Kalib ma'am," he answered trying to hide the fear in his eyes. It was no good though, she could tell how scared he was, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Constance and Maggie pulled them to their feet and bound their hands in some rope they found on the floor.

"Let's keep them as prisoners. We don't have time to dispose of them and collect what we need before somebody passes by. Bring them to the ship and I'll throw down supplies. Stock them in the back," Maggie said. "We can take care of them as soon as we hit Puerto Rico. If they give us any trouble before then," she peered over at Kalib and Joseph, "we will dispose of you sooner." They looked over at each other and then back at Maggie. Constance shoved them forward and when they got to the edge of the cargo ship, pushed them over the edge to their boat. They hit the deck with a huge thump. Constance climbed down and moved them into the back room where she untied their hands and left locking the door behind her. Constance climbed back onto the cargo ship and helped Maggie collect supplies. When they finished they climbed back down to their ship and loaded the cannons. They shot at the ship until it started to sink, then they went on their way.

Morning came and they were far from where the they had sank the cargo ship, so nobody would ever know what really happen. Constance was making some breakfast. Maggie went to go grab the hostages.

"It's time to eat. Lets get a move on," Maggie ordered. They did not bother tying them up any more they were far from land and the only thing they could possibly do to escape is jump overboard in to shark infested waters.

"Okay," they said glumly. They scuffed their way slowly to the galley where fruit, eggs, and sausage awaited them. They sat facing Maggie and Constance staring at the table.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to eat," Constance scowled. She didn't like having others aboard the ship. She was use to just the two of them being there now that her father was gone.

"No, it's fine. Just thinking," Kalib said politely.

Joseph nudged him and whispered in his ear. "Don't be nice to them. They are going to kill us. Are you stupid?" Joseph asked coldly. He was right though, they were just going to kill them.

"Would you like to share?" Maggie interrupted.

"No ma'am. He was just giving me some advice," Kalib looked down at the table while he spoke, it was easier that way. After that, breakfast was quiet. They all pretty much sat there eating and looking at one another uncomfortably. Once they finished Maggie decided to put the guys to work.

"As long as you are on our ship, you are part of its crew. Now Joseph, I want you to swab the deck. Kalib, I want you to clean the galley. Any questions?" Maggie just stood there and waited for them to answer. Once they realized what she was waiting for they nodded. Constance watched over Joseph making sure that he was doing it correctly and to be sure he did not try to get out of it.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of punishment?" Joseph asked.

"No, this is our way of showing you that we are in charge," Constance said. "Now do what you're told." That did it. Joseph got angry and took a swing at her. What he didn't expect was that she would block it, and she did block it. She punched him in the jaw. He screamed in agony.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled holding his jaw in his hand.

"That was me showing you that no matter what you try I can conquer you. Now get to work," she said sternly. He grabbed the pail and filled it with water still holding his jaw from the blow. He went back out and mopped, still angry about this torture he was undertaking.

Meanwhile, Maggie was in the galley keeping her eye on Kalib. There were a lot of knifes and sharp objects in the galley, they did not want to take their chances. He did well. He kept to his work and didn't argue when she told him he was doing something wrong. Much time past as he cleaned. It was nearly eight at night before he finished and finally spoke to her.

"Why do you bother doing this?" He asked breaking the awkward silence around them. "The whole piracy thing I mean." Maggie thought about it for a minute and then answered.

"I was sort of brought up into it in a way I suppose. My parents didn't care for children. Eventually they just got sick of me and abandoned me by the seashore. I snuck onto a boat not really knowing what to do. I mean, I was only six. The commodore, Robert Bellamy, took me in. His daughter, Constance, became my sister. Its been this way ever since then."

"Do you ever regret it?" He asked. They both sat down at the table while she answered.

"Of course not. Every time I kill somebody, I picture them as my parents. It's my way of getting back at them for abandoning me," the words sounded so cold and heartless coming out of her mouth. "Your work is finished here and it's late you should go to bed. We have an early morning grab something to eat for you and Joseph on your way out." He got up from the table and grabbed a couple of things to eat out of the fridge just as she had requested and left.

She stayed there for a couple more hours thinking further and further about his questions. How could she kill so many innocent people? Just to avenge the fact that her parents abandoned her? It's not like it was their fault. It was the first time she had thought of it this way. She could not stop what she had already started though. She could not abandon her sister, the only one who loved her.

"Maggie, it's time you go to bed, your watch is over," Constance came into the galley where she still sat from hours ago. Maggie stood up and dragged herself into her room and to bed, still almost regretting this life that had chosen her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Not Just Acquaintances**

Once again morning came much t late to stop Maggie's dream from entering her mind. She rolled out of bed and met Constance out on deck.

"You look terrible Maggie. Did you even sleep?" Constance asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I just was thinking to much I guess," Maggie started to walk down to the galley when she tripped.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from above her. It was Kalib. He took her arm and helped her up. He was far too kind for what they had done. Taking away his freedom and then planning to take his life.

"I'm fine," she said furiously. "Just let me go. I need to go fix us some breakfast."

"No, you don't," he told her. She looked at him in confusion. "I woke up early and made it so that when I had to clean up I could think of it more like cleaning up after myself rather than somebody else."

"Oh, well thank you. Would you go get Joseph then?" She asked.

"He is already up too. He helped and then went and started his chores so that he would be able to get done earlier."

"Alright well lets go eat then I suppose," Maggie suggested not really knowing what to say to his kindness.

Breakfast was just as awkward as the day before. Nobody talked and when they were all done Kalib started right in on cleaning. Joseph went to do his chores also, he was pretty close to done anyway so he figured he would be able to relax the rest of the time. As before ,Constance watched Joseph and Maggie,Kalib.

"Why do you look so worried?" Kalib asked Maggie as he finished drying the dishes.

"It's nothing," she said still staring off into space.

"You can tell me, really. I won't tell anybody," he insisted as he sat down in front of her.

"I just wonder why you and Joseph are so good about this whole hostage thing. You two act like it's not a big deal. All the others have jumped off the ship by now," she looked up at him and tilted her head. "Why haven't you guys rebelled and jumped?"

"I just want to stay alive as long as possible. I mean you plan on killing us in the next week or so. As for Joseph, he is my best friend. He won't leave until I do." She considered his response for a moment and then looked away. "You aren't telling me everything are you?"

"No, the rest is a matter that only I can work out, but thank you for your concern. You can stop early and tell Joseph to do the same. I will finish the galley and the deck can wait," she said getting up from her chair and grabbing the mop. She filled the pail with water and started in on mopping the floors. Kalib was still there, he wouldn't go, he just kept on doing the chore he was given. She was curious as to why though. Most would enjoy this offer but he insisted on sticking to it. This was nice. Even though they did not speak the rest of the time she could tell how he was feeling by his expression. They lost track of time as they were cleaning and trying to tell what the other was thinking. It was already time for dinner and they hadn't even thought about what to make. Just as they were about to check out what they had in the fridge they heard yelling.

"What's going on?' Maggie asked as she ran from the galley.

"Well, Joseph finished his chores, so I decided to take out the old target and teach him how to throw knives at it. The screaming was because it was his first shot and look he made a bull's eye," Constance said looking over at Joseph and nodding. When she nodded he threw another knife and hit the bull's eye again. Constance shrieked again.

"You could be one of us with an aim like that couldn't he Maggie?" Constance questioned.

"I think he could. Very impressive Joseph. Good job," she said acknowledging him. She walked back down to the galley made dinner and went to her room. She decided it would be much easier to think if she were alone. She didn't have to think about regretting anymore. She had already decided she was fine with the path she had taken. No, now she had to think about these feelings that she had never had before. She had never experienced any feeling or emotion like this until earlier that day. It was so frustrating. Maggie didn't feel that way until she was with…Kalib. She was falling for him. She shook the thought from her head though. This couldn't be it. It had to be something else, like maybe she was getting sick. But she knew, she knew what the truth was she just didn't want to admit it to herself ,and then, there was the thought of telling Constance.

Meanwhile, Constance, Joseph, and Kalib were down in the galley eating dinner. It was quiet for the most part. There were the occasional questions here and there.

"Is she always like this?" Joseph asked in an his insensitive tone.

"Yeah, she does. She needs to just be alone sometimes," Constance said, unsure of even her own words. Later, after dinner Joseph and Kalib went to bed. Constance went down to Maggie's room to see if she was alright, before she took her watch. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Maggie said from the other side. Constance slowly opened the door and peered around the room to find Maggie sitting on the very edge of her bed. Constance walked in and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay? You seemed so distant today," Constance asked in concern.

"Well, yes and no, I guess," Maggie said looking up at her. "I am not completely sure but I have been having these feelings that I have never experienced before."

"What feelings?" Constance asked Maggie looked down at the floor before answering again.

"Well, I think that…"

"It isn't that feeling bad regretting stuff again is it?" Constance interrupted.

"No. I think…I think that I am starting to fall in love…" Maggie started before being interrupted again.

"With who?" Constance asked wide eyed with surprise.

"With Kalib," Maggie said as she stood up to walk across the small room and stare at the wall. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like a really long time.

"So let me get this right. You…are in love…with Kalib," Constance said pausing between every few words.

"I know it sounds crazy, doesn't it?" Maggie asked turning back to Constance. "That's why I think it has to be something else."

"It isn't all that crazy Maggie. I think it is definitely possible that you are in love with this guy. I mean I know you just met him but there definitely is a possibility to all of this."

"Constance, are you mad?" Maggie asked glumly.

"No, of course this means that I can't kill him, which means I can't kill his friend there; but hey, if it's for you, I am willing to make this one tiny sacrifice." Constance smiled. She wondered what could have brought all of this on. Kalib seemed way to sweet and innocent and Joseph, he was just a jerk. Maggie was happy with this choice though, so Constance could not stand in her way.

"I'm glad you feel that way Constance." Maggie said thankfully.

"Just as long as you're happy. I am going to go to bed now. Good night," Constance said most willingly.

"Good night," Maggie said. When Constance left the room she laid down on the bed and drifted to sleep. She had not had that same continuing nightmare she always had. Instead, she dreamt of being happy, with Kalib.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Revolving Love**

They say that love is the best experience. They say that it can last forever. Although many people believed this and had had their own encounter with it, Constance didn't believe that such a ridiculous thing was true. She wasn't looking for love, she was looking for nothing of that sort. What she didn't expect was it finding her and enclosing her an unbreakable bond that would last for eternity.

Early afternoon came on so quickly nobody believed that it was really that late in the day. Lately, things had flowed fairly smoothly. Nobody really fought with the exception of Constance and Joseph's occasional bickering. Maggie tried to be especially nice because of the fact that she really liked one of them. She would help them do chores and cook. She was almost trying too hard to get him to like her. Constance on the other hand was her usual intolerable self. She was always after them for every little thing. Even Maggie, although she would always apologize to her, eventually had to tell her to knock it off. After that she pretty much stayed in her room, mapping out Puerto Rico to find the easiest entrances so they were prepared when they got there. Constance found two easy ways to get onto the island. The first was a dock near an old village that was poorly populated. They could easily kill of anybody who tried to get in their way. The second was a completely abandoned dock near a cove. She was sure that was the one they should use. They could hide the ship in the cove the night before so that they could rest up. She didn't want to bother Maggie at this point so she decided to wait and tell her the two options she had come up with.

Constance turned around to put the map away and saw Joseph standing in the doorway. She ignored him and went to the book shelf, tucking the map in the back where it could not be seen.

"What are you doing?" Joseph asked, as she was trying to leave the room. He stepped in her way to block her only exit.

"Planning. Now move or be moved!" She said vehemently.

"What are you planning for?" He asked, knowing how flustered he was making her.

"The take over," she said slowly, obviously trying to keep her cool. Constance attempted to walk by him again, but he moved in front of her. "Move or I swear I will…" she was interrupted when he decided to kiss her. She shoved him back putting so much force into it she knocked the wind right out of him. He fell to the ground struggling for air.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you, egotistical pig?!" Constance asked in pure rage.

"I…thought you…might have liked….me," Joseph gasped, his answer was barely audible.

"You thought I would like you," she repeated letting it sink in, then bursted into hysterical laughter. " That is the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"Sorry," he said still gasping as he left to the upper deck. As he walked away her laughter died out like when an airplane flies by and the sound is drowned out by the wind. Constance started to feel awful about what she had just done. She paced around the boat wondering how to apologize. The guilt was getting worse and worse. She had never really had to apologize to anybody before. She had never truly felt guilty before either. It was all new to her. The guilt and the anxiety of wondering what to do was getting so bad she wanted to cry. Soon she couldn't let anybody see her expression because it was one of deep depression. She stayed hidden in the back room where nobody would be able to find her. Constance cried for a very long time before she became tiresome and fell into a deep slumber.

For the first time in her entire life she dreamt of the past. Constance saw the fear in their eyes and the pain that they had dealt out. This made everything much, much worse. Soon Constance woke up, realizing the feelings that Maggie had of regret, she also had now. She sat there a little while longer waiting for some sort of sign that it would be okay. There was no sign though, so she left.

When she opened the door she saw Joseph standing near the side of the boat. He turned to see where the sound came from. He saw the distant look in her eyes and started to walk over to see what was wrong. As he did, she shut the door and hid in the back of the room. Once again she started to cry. The door then cracked open, letting a faint light shine into the room. Joseph saw her eyes glistening, and knew she was crying. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Don't cry darling. There is no need for it," Joseph said, looking at her and wiping away the tears that fell from Constance's eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm so sorry," she stammered. That was all she could manage to get out. More tears came. He hugged her and she didn't fight it, instead she buried her face into his broad chest, sobbing. Joseph stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright darling, you did nothing wrong. Please believe me, I'm not mad," he told her but she shook her head as he was speaking.

"But it isn't okay," she sobbed. "I hurt you. I'm so, so sorry," Constance tightened her grip around him pulling him as close to her as possible. Joseph tightened his arms around her in return.

"It wasn't your fault. You had the right to punch me. I was a jerk and I am the one who is sorry. Okay? Not you, you did absolutely nothing wrong," he said putting his hand underneath her chin, and lifting it so he could see her eyes. "Nothing at all."

"I didn't mean what I said," she told him. "You aren't an egotistical pig and I could like you." Constance stared back into his eyes. She leaned in half way and stopped wondering what to do. When Joseph realized she was doing he leaned in the rest of the way until he met her lips. This time instead of punching Joseph in the stomach, she kissed him back. She pressed her lips tight to his, moving with him and slowly parting her lips. She put her hands on his cheeks and then around his neck. He left his hands at the small of her back, moving them ever so slightly every once in a while. After a little bit he pulled back from her not wanting to push this any farther. Constance knew he was being courteous, so she didn't try to pull him back. Constance laid her head against his chest and sat there. He placed his arm around her shoulders and stared down at her curious as to what she was thinking.

Time passed as they sat in the dark and quiet room, waiting. They weren't sure what they were really waiting for, they were just waiting. Soon the quiet tired them and sleep took over. Constance stayed asleep for a long time curled up in Joseph's arms, happy. He woke up not long before dawn and stayed quiet watching Constance sleep. Before long he heard Kalib and Maggie calling for them.

"Constance, honey wake up. The others are calling for us. Come on," Constance opened her eyes to see him staring at her face. She lifted her head and kissed him, then she stood up. They walked out of the room hand in hand heading toward Maggie and Kalib.


End file.
